duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamaks
Jamak prefer to stay immaterial. They may speak to their patrons and appear as ghostly image, but unless a Bastet goes into the Umbra they won't have much direct contact with a Jamak. Sometimes, usually a major crises or minor whim will cause the Jamak to manifest itself across the Gauntlet or to join an Umbral fight. We leave that up to players to do as they please in their own personal scenes. In staff- If this occurs, use the following guidelines for the spirit's Traits and feel free to add anything that seems appropriate. Complete spirit rules for jamack, pack totems, ghosts will be coming to the room. The Jamak mentioned represent a small fraction of the Bastet spirit allies. Players are allowed to create other Jamak but need to get them approved by Meg and they will be added to page. Jamak from other sources will be taken a look at case-by-case. Bonyscrap Background Cost: 1 A brooding scavenger bird, Bonyscrap lurks near the dying and the doomed, waiting to pick their corpses. He does not , it should be noted, always wait until the prey dies. Although honorable Bastet shun this Vulture-spirit, wise cats know he has valuable insights to share with those who tolerate his company. The Bubasti, in particular, listen to what Bonyscrap has to say. *Favors: The vulture occasionally whispers clues and hints that foreshadow the future into a werecat's ear. First, though, the Bastet character has to endure the spirit's reeking breath, foul presence and obnoxious comments. Bonyscrap usually taunts his "buddy" before giving up the goods, which consist of bits of information that the Storyteller wants to pass along to the player. Alternately, the spirit's favor may simply add a die or two to Enigmas or Investigation rolls, although this option's not nearly as much fun to roleplay. *Ban: Bonyscrap is an obnoxious cuss, and often insults finicky Bastet just for fun. He usually offers bites of a rotted roadkill or a partially-devoured meal, accompanied by a blast of avian halitosis. Any cat who can put up with this abuse is considered all right in Bonyscrap's book. Butterfly Background Cost: 1 The many forms of Butterfly recall the metamorphosis at the heart of creation. Unlike so many other creatures or spirits, Butterfly is always changing, forever bursting into new shapes, colors and sizes. A special favorite of the Balam, Bagheera and Qualmi, this Jamak values the peaceful heart, full of wonder at the dance. *Favors: Butterfly grants its ally with the Gift: Monkey's Uncle, and adds +2 to the Bastet's frenzy roll difficulty. Although it shifts across the color spectrum, Butterfly is without anger or despair. This spirit stands as a symbol of hope and renewal. *Ban: Allies of Butterfly cannot attack a foe in anger, only for defense. Citlacoatl, the Feathered Serpent King Background Cost: 3 A crafty, clever spirit, Citlacoatl floats across the humid forests and arid plains, chuckling to himself. His folk know the tiny shadows where even werecats never venture, and they listen from the newspaper's shade and the hanging branch as humans scurry about their short little lives. The Serpent King is endless, and like his folk, understands the ways between life and death. His jaunts span the Three Worlds of creation, and his tongue tastes the essence of Gaffling, ghost and Epiph alike. Only Pumonca and Balam understand the wisdom Citlacoatl brings; most other Bastet disdain his council and chew his children between their fangs. Fair enough -- cats may have nine lives, but serpents are eternal. Citlacoatl watched the rise and fall of Aztecs, Incas, Mayans, Olmecs and so many others, and he watches their ghosts even now, wandering through the Flayed Shadowlands as if they still lived. Mortal men amuse the Serpent King. A cat who respects the spirit's wisdom might learn to share that humor -- or to fear it. *Favors: Citlacoatl winds between the worlds of life, death, consciousness and dream. To find him, a werecat enters a trance and goes seeking. Occasionally, the Serpent King Follows the werecat, if only for amusement. There's a lot of fun to be had in mortal warfare; Citlacoatl has an odd (some would say sick) sense of humor. Bastet who make him laugh or protect his kind might learn the Rite of Nine Lives or the Gift: Walking Between Worlds. More often than not, Citlacoatl just sends snakes to his allies' aid, or teaches them the Dance of the Cobra if they're admirably wise and persistent. *Ban: Although there are similarities between Citlacoatl and King Snake, the two have never come to an accord. A follower of one becomes the foe of the other. Citlacoatl also hates the agents of the Unmaker Wyrm; creation is too much fun to be destroyed. Hatii the Thunderer Background Cost: 5 One of the most powerful Jamak, this Elephant-spirit rarely chooses allies among catkind. There's too much bad blood between his protected cousins and the predatory cats. He will never choose a Simba ally, for it's been said that in the early years following the Impergium, the children of Akuma hunted elephants for fun. Hatii never forgives a slight, nor does he forget an act of kindness. To the Khan, he's a valued ally, a strong and wise friend who gifts his chosen few with tough skin and an excellent memory. *Favors: It takes an outstanding act of courage or wisdom to attract Hatii's attention;p werecats who heroically defend elephant herds, especially from other werecats, are his favorite allies. To them, this spirit grants an additional two points of Stamina in battle. This bonus only appears during a fight, and fades when that specific fight ends. Additionally, he may gift the werecat with the Photographic Memory Merit for one specific even per story, and occasionally offers a hint to some puzzle which confounds the Bastet (AN "under-the-table" hint from the Storyteller might come through as the elephant's guidance). On the grasslands of Africa or India, a herd of elephants might intervene to save one of Hatii's chosen from death. *Ban: Hatii's allies must defend herds of his cousins whenever possible, and should hunt down and kill anyone who murders an elephant for sport or ivory. Ika-Ika the Monkey King Background Cost: 3 A noisy and boisterous spirit, Ika-Ika represents caprice, mischief, nonsense and ferocity; his friends, however, understand the wisdom inherent in Monkey King's chaos, and respect his drive to break rules whenever possible. When he finds someone he respects (a rare occurrence), Ika-Ika is a loyal and powerful ally. While he might kid his friends, or play pranks on them,k he'll be the first Jamak to show up if something's wrong. The Bagheera and Swara find Ika-Ika amusing, while the more serious Khan and Simba resent his careless ways. Bubasti, as a rule, hate this mad spirit, and avoid those who befriend him. Naturally, he loves to annoy their kind, and favors a cat who does the same. *Favors: A Favor from the Monkey King means an extra dot in Dexterity and Acrobatics, which last the remainder of the day. On a more permanent basis, he sometimes teaches his friends the Gifts like Treeclimber, Farsight, Clawstorm and Monkey's Uncle. These last two Gifts he leaves for respected allies, not simple buddies; a Bastet must achieve at least Third Rank and maintain a long alliance with Ika-Ika to receive such valuable Favors. *Ban: Ika-Ika likes anarchy; his friends have to know how to kick down the walls and let loose. Even so, they should know where to stop -- the Monkey King is wise chaos, not cruelty. They should also understand the value of friendship. When he's feeling wild, Ika-Ika might show up in person, either as a monkey or as crazy man. His friends should welcome him if they want to keep him. King of Cats Background Cost: 3 Dashing, quick and clever, the King of Cats embodies both the bright works of Rahjah and the dark charm of Cahlash. Although most Bastet follow one aspect or the other, very few realize that both spirits are one and the same -- a rogue who does good deeds even as he violates good conduct. Some see the King of Cats as the first of their kind, the one who saved Seline from the Asura; others believe he's an avatar of both Father spirits. Whatever his origins, the King of Cats is a dapper fellow with a sharp sword and a razor wit. Although his dress changes to suit the occasion, he seems to prefer swashbuckler trappings. Though he turns feline if need be (sometimes white, often black), the King of Cats prefers to dance around human guise, daring enemies to harm him. He is the soul of valiant rebellion, and favors those who live and die with style. *Favors: Allies of the King of Cats receive the Grace Merit and a permanent point of Dexterity if they live by his codes: Play hard, laugh at death, and go out with a flourish. He can teach any Bastet Gift, but seldom does. *Ban: The King of Cats will not tolerate a sober disposition. If one of his allies falls into depression or morbidity, he abandons her to find another. King-of-Beasts Background Cost: 6 The majestic symbol of kings and conquerors, this Lion-spirit roars proud challenges to all rivals. The revered spirit of many Simba prides, King-Of-Beasts crushes enemies beneath his mighty paws. His mane is like sunshine and his roar is 500 thunders. No creature can meet his gaze for long; cowering, they slink away and hide. Still, King-of-Beasts is a generous despot. Though he demands total obedience, he gifts those he loves with strength and magical prowess. It's a rare Bastet who can "afford" this spirit's patronage, also Simba prides often follow him together (pooling their points as do the Garou with a pack totem.) Once, many humans gave homage to this spirit, and he favored them as well. In the modern world, men have grown too "smart" for totems. His allies come from the Bastet, and from some Garou packs. *Favors: This Jamak speaks in formal tones and demands the same from his chosen. Werecats who can meet King-Of-Beasts' high standards might receive one extra dot in Strength in battle and may reduce all Intimidation difficulties by three. Their voices seem to deepen, and those who can see auras notice that the followers seem to blaze with power. The King also teaches many Gifts when he feels a pride is worthy. These benefits extend to every member of the pride that allies itself with the totem (maximum of four characters). Ban: This spirit is a harsh ally; his followers must bow to his majesty while dominating every other creature in sight. Any faltering or cowardice will cost the entire pride his aid, perhaps forever. Mantis Background Cost: 2 The creator of the world according to some folklore, the wise and patient Mantis dreams its way out of trouble. This Jamak knows the seven levels of silence, from meditation to death, and teaches them to its allies. When some problem threatens, Mantis folds itself still and waits. Sooner or later, the solution comes. The Khan and Bagheera understand Mantis' wisdom, and the Simba of the Kalahari claim its example helped them temper their tribal rage. *Favors: Mantis sends dreams and prophecies to those who understand how to be still. In game terms, this lowers the difficulty for rolls involving Enigmas, Investigation or Occult. THis bonus depends on the successes the cat makes on a Willpower roll (difficulty 9) to remain still and clear her thoughts. Each success lowers the difficulty by one. Such discipline often takes an hour or more, and cannot be done in combat or hectic circumstances. Ban: Allies of Mantis cannot be hasty or reckless. if they aren't smart enough to be still, the spirit leaves them alone. Mistress of Catkind Background Cost: 5 Creation, as the Bastet know, is a woman. From mad Mother Nala to the endless birth-death of Ahu and the comforting hands of Seline and Gaia, the cats recognize the female essence that gave them form. The Mistress of Catkind is that essence in spades, the embodiment of fierce maternity, nurture and passion. Through her many faces, the Bastet recognize the greater power she represents. Freyja, Durga, Hecate, Sekhmet -- all these names and more personify the Mistress to human eyes. The Bastet themselves echo her most obvious manifestation, Bast, in their racial name. Even so, the Mistress is a personable spirit. Like the King of Cats, she channels her divinity behind an accessible face. Let other boastful Jamak rival her for power; those who embody All need not make displays. The Mistress appears in a variety of forms; sometimes she comes in the form of a great white cat, sometimes a woman clad in moonlight, a goddess in robes of war, a white buffalo or a tiny blue kitten. Unless she's angry, her voice is soft and her touch, and all sounds fade as she approaches. This spirit teaches all the skills of survival, from hunting to magical Gifts, and often appears when her followers need her, not before. Sometimes she takes human guise for fun, or becomes a white tiger on the Siberian cliffs. Whatever face she wears, the Mistress' followers recognize her instinctively. WhILE SHE NEVER expects them to bow to her, this Jamak deserves respect, and has no trouble getting it. As gentle as she seems, the Mistress can bed fierce and unpredictable. In defense of her children or of nature, she lashes out like a cornered lion. Doting mother, passionate lover, goddess of war, mystery-walker -- the Mistress of Cats is all those and more. *Favors: The Mistress comes to comfort her lost or fearful children, or to rally them for a good fight. In every aspect, the Mistress teaches all the Gifts of catking to those who deserve them. Occasionally, she grants some special power or sends animal minions to a follower's aid; under most circumstances, however, the Mistress prefers to come in person, advise a cat, and leave. *Ban: While the eternal Nala may be drawn to Cahlash, her Mistress aspect despises corruption. A fierce enemy to Asura, she has nothing to do with the servants of Cahlash, especially if those servants are cats. Needless destruction or perversion is anathema to her. A Bastet who joins Cahlash will lose this Jamak forever. Old Snapjaw Background Cost: 2 A favored spirit-friend of the Bubasti, this devourer guards mystic knowledge. An Alligator or Crocodile-spirit (depending on where you find her), Snapjaw lurks bellow the waters of transition, watching things pass away until someone approaches her store-house of secrets. If he is worthy, she tests him until he solves a series of riddle-games; if he seems foolish or hesitates to do what must be done, Snapjaw consumes him, sometimes killing him entirely, more often just marking him to warn other Jamak of his cowardice. *Favors: Snapjaw tests her chosen constantly; a werecat who guesses the answers to her riddles (Wits + Enigmas tests with varying difficulty) may add an extra three dice to his Dice Pool for any Enigmas roll that does not involve Snapjaw's own riddles ("You have to figure that one out yourself, boy!"). Old Snapjaw's ferocity also conveys an extra point of Rage to the Bastet who wins her favor. *Ban: Those who approach Old Snapjaw must not hesitate to do whatever is necessary to learn a magical secret. She does not choose cowards or fools. Thunderbird Background Cost: 5 Like a crack across the sky, Thunderbird comes on endless wings. His domain is courage and purity, and he sleeps on the tops of mountains and rides the skies in forms so vast that the human eye can't recognize him. The tester of courage, Thunderbird roars and flashes to frighten the seekers of visions while cautioning them to be brave. Those few who can withstand the fury of the Thunderbird's cry gain this spirit's respect. Thunderbird lives cloaked in clouds. He has no head, but he does have a great beak filled with sharp teeth. He has no feet, but great grasping talons. He has no face, but shoots lightning from his eyes when angry. Although he seems to be a raging spirit, Thunderbird likes humans and favors the Pumonca and Wendigo above all creatures. In his voice, the crack of creation can be heard. In the winds, the beat of his wings can be felt. Cats who can withstand his tests of bravery are rewarded by his friendship. *Favors: Many Pumonca Gifts come from Thunderbird, and he teaches them to any cat he favors. In emergencies, he may send a thunderbolt (as per the Gift) or two to buy the Bastet a chance to regroup. Hawks and eagles often come to the aid of Thunderbird's friends. and bursts of sheer terror scare his enemies away. *Ban: Thunderbird detects a coward. Running away from anything in fear may cost an ally his favor, although he tends to be more forgiving than many other spirits. Corruption and its agents are abominations to him; an ally of this Jamak must destroy anything tainted, or at least try to redeem it. Those who side with the forces of decay (including vampires, fomori and Banes) may be struck down with thunderbolts. Tzinzie Background Cost: 2 Buzzing eternally, Tzinzie the Fly Lord spins across the universe, biting whoever he pleases and pestering folks for the sheer hell of it. He stands for elusiveness, for a trickster nature which flits past larger, slower beings, tantalizes them with a false promises, and disappears, laughing. Most Bastet pay no mind to this annoying spirit, but those who understand him (usually Bubasti, Ceilican or Qualmi) realize what a profound folly-finder Tzinzie can be. By dancing under the nose of the serious and the Wrathful, the Fly Lord points out their own foolishness. Those who join his dance find the steps becomes that much easier. *Favors: Cats who ally themselves with Tzinzie often learn the Catfeet, First Strike and Swipe Gifts, and gain an extra dot in Dexterity when feeing from a bigger, more powerful opponent. *Ban: Tzinzie's chosen must never bully the weak, nor should they let a self-important person rest peacefully. Whispers Background Cost: 2 The spirit of Secrets, Whispers leads her allies to discoveries. With a little effort, her chosen can decipher messages no normal person could understand. This Jamak drifts in the air, unseen and barely heard. It's said that she's the echo of the Jamaa themselves, of celestial voices that filter down to the mortal world as half-heard memories. She's a hard Jamak to find, and tends to reveal herself only to the wisest Bastet. *Favors: Whispers' allies reduce all Enigmas-related difficulties by -3 if they make their Perception + Awareness roll first (difficulty 7 or so). On a whim, she might bestow a Gift like Night's Passage, Cheshire Prank or Eavesdropper's Ear. No one makes assumptions about Whispers' motives. *Ban: Allies of Whispers must avoid making loud noises, especially while speaking. Category:Werewolf Category:Bastet Category:Rules Category:Totems